


What's in a girl's heart

by Trishkafibble



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fanart, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photomanipulation created for the 2012 Sherlock Big Bang community challenge at Livejournal. Further chapters showcase some of the manips I made for inclusion in the primary image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's on a man's mind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14229) by dioscureantwins. 



> Extra special thanks to dioscureantwins, who wrote such a fun version of a very fun 'verse; and to shiningskyline, who beta'd and Britpicked, and made brilliant suggestions (more of which I wish I could have used). Especially, thanks for the encouragement from both of you! ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _. . . Looking over towards her he was struck by the increase in the amount of photo frames of every possible shape and size on her desk. He knew she was quite attached to that cat of hers, Toby, but surely there was no need to scatter pictures of the beast all over her workspace? [ . . . ] Sherlock looked, then he grabbed the frame. The image that beamed up at him from between the neatly painted hearts in various shades of pink that covered the wooden frame, wasn’t the expected malicious grin of Toby. Sherlock’s gaze was hit by a shy wavering smile that was thrown out of the frame by a boyish man with ginger hair who appeared to be hovering in the picture, desperate to get away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What's in a girl's heart" is my original illustration for the fun and irreverent fanfic "[What's on a man's mind](http://dioscureantwins.livejournal.com/8186.html)," by dioscureantwins. The fic is a Cabinlock (BBC Sherlock/Cabin Pressure) crossover, in which Molly Hooper is dating Martin Crieff...and Sherlock is none too thrilled about it! Of course, that's mainly because this means a hitch in his supply line of fresh body parts for his experiments.... The author's description of Molly's desktop was so fun, so Molly, so over-the-top, and so adorable that I just had to depict it!
> 
> The desk and its contents were cobbled together by me in my basement, and photographed with a Kodak EasyShare C160 digital camera. The rest was added in Photoshop Elements 8. (With the exception of Sherlock's hand. My daughter graciously--and patiently!--posed as his stand-in for the photoshoot, and that's her hand, somewhat altered in PSE8.) Some of the "Martin" photos I grabbed straight from the web, and others I manipped. Some of those I've included here, in the chapters to follow.
> 
> If you like the pic (or even if you don't!) be sure to read the story:  
> [What's on a man's mind](http://dioscureantwins.livejournal.com/8186.html), by dioscureantwins  
> Word count: approx. 26,000  
> Characters/pairings: Sherlock, John, Molly, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Martin Crieff, OMC’s, OFC’s, Molly/Martin  
> Warnings: disrespectful handling of donor material, disparaging remarks about some films featuring Leonardo DiCaprio. Some mentions of sex and referral to drugs, nothing overly exciting though. No further warnings apply.
> 
> ...And don't forget to check out the [sherlockbigbang community at Livejournal](http://sherlockbigbang.livejournal.com/), where art and fic submissions will be posted daily for the next couple of weeks.


	2. What's in a girl's picture frames: "Come Fly With Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the following ones are intended to showcase the manips I made expressly for inclusion in "What's in a girl's heart." I felt they deserved some of the credit for whatever success that work may have achieved. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my own rendering of Martin Crieff (Cabin Pressure) in his Captain's uniform, with MJN Air's sole jet, GERTI, in the background. It's one of the pictures that dioscureantwins described in "What's on a Man's Mind."
> 
> _The next picture was the boy alone again, wearing – Sherlock huffed in derision – the uniform of an airline captain, gazing into the distance with a faraway yet earnest expression as if the idea of this total nonentity being allowed to fly an aeroplane wasn’t ridiculous in the extreme._


	3. What's in a girl's picture frames: "Martin and Molly"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and its fellows are intended to showcase the manips I made expressly for inclusion in "What's in a girl's heart." I felt they deserved some of the credit for whatever success that work may have achieved. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The desk definitely needed a picture of Martin and Molly together. I couldn't manage to match the pose dioscureantwins described, with the two looking at each other, but I think this one came out well.


	4. What's in a girl's picture frames: "The Kiss"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and its fellows are intended to showcase the manips I made expressly for inclusion in "What's in a girl's heart." I felt they deserved some of the credit for whatever success that work may have achieved. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the picture that was situated front and center on the desk needed to make the romantic connection clear (after all, Molly could simply have an unrequited crush on Martin, which wouldn't do at all!). This is my first-ever attempt at a kissing manip--however did I manage to avoid it for so long?!


	5. What is that familiar-looking place?: The St. Bart's Lab manip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and its fellows are intended to showcase the manips I made expressly for inclusion in "What's in a girl's heart." I felt they deserved some of the credit for whatever success that work may have achieved. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit proud of this one--rarely do I attempt to cut an entire, full-length figure from a picture in order to use it as a backdrop image. I think I did a good job on this one. You'd hardly know John Watson was supposed to be standing there!


End file.
